La vieille emmerdeuse
by Tentatrice01
Summary: Bella une vieille emmerdeuse attachante enfermé dans une maison de retraite avec pour seul compagnie une tripoté d'infirmière plus stupide tu meurs et une bande de vieux cinglé pervers et commère. Heureusement il reste ses amis.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Je grognai, il faisait un froid de canard, encore. Ce fichu chauffage faisait encore des siennes. Troisième fois en un mois, pitoyable. Et les infirmières ! Au mon dieu des vrais plaie ces filles. Même pas fichue de faire leur boulot convenablement. Je pourrai crever qu'elle ne viendrait pas plus rapidement. De toute façon qui s'intéresse à une vieille femme aigrie, hein ? A nous les vieux, c'est dire si on est pas des handicapés pour la société. Dès que je suis entrée dans cet fichue maison de retraite je n'ai plus vu Nessie.<p>

On devient vieux et d'un coup on intéresse plus personne. La vieillesse la pire maladie. J'ai jamais voulu être une vieille dépendante des jeunes mais qu'est que j'y peux si le bon vieux seigneur en a décidé ainsi ? Est-ce que Nessie pense que vivre sans l'amour de ma vie m'amuse ? Perdre Jacob m'a littéralement tué.

Ce bon vieux Jake n'a jamais été très solide mais je n'aurai jamais cru le perdre. Seul lui pouvait supporter mon caractère de cochon. J'ai jamais été très douce, la figure maternelle c'était lui alors pas étonnant qu'à sa mort la ptite Nessie se soit débarrasser de moi. Mais elle ne me le dira jamais en face.

La vie à " Bleu orizon" n'est pas aussi sympathique que dans le dépliant. Voilà ce qu'on appelle de la publicité mensongère. Le matelas est tellement dure que je pourrai assommer ce vieux connard de Newton avec. Le chauffage date de la guerre 39/45 alors pas étonnant qu'il soit défectueux. Et quand à la nourriture, il semblerait que le cuisinier nous concocte un mélange de terre et de merde. Ou du moins s'en a le goût.

La vieille Brandon est tellement exciter à longueur de journée qu'ils l'assomment avec des médicaments, enfin quand Whitlock n'est pas là pour la protéger. Ces deux là me feront toujours sourire, ce couple dure depuis 50 ans, un putain de demi siècle. Ils ont deux charmants enfants et dieu sait que je n'utilise jamais l'adjectif charmant pour qualifier des enfants ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bien évidemment dans chaque maison de retraite il y a des petits pots de colles et Mike est le nôtre.

Je regarde l'horloge, dix minutes de retard. Brandon était-elle donc incapable d'arriver à l'heure ? J'avais dit 9h00 pile qu'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans cette phrase. Enfin je la vois arriver tout sourire.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle comme si de rien était.

- Tu as dix minutes de retard, tu sais ce qu'on peut faire en dix minutes ? Botter le cul de ces connards de nazis !

- Isabella, je venais de naître quand cette guerre à débuter comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Peu importe, la prochaine fois arrive à l'heure. Au faites qu'est que tu faisais ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elles se mit à gigoter sur son siège.

- J'étais avec Jasper souffle-t-elle.

- Vous êtes pas un peu vieux pour ces cochonneries ?

- Isabella oublie ce que je viens de dire et jouons.

- C'est trop tard, je joue à 9h pile pas à 9h10 grommelai-je.

- Mais quelle emmerdeuse tu fais ! Quel importance que tu joues dix minutes plus tôt ou plus tard?

- Je jouais tous les jours à la même heure avec Jacob et c'est pas parce que tu as décidé de faire des acrobaties sexuelles à ton âge que je dois changer mes habitudes.

Je me lève agacée et monte les deux étages menant à ma chambre. Je détestais changer mes habitudes et Alice semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre ça. Je rentre dans ma salle de bain et m'observe dans le miroir. Je m'étais enlaidis avec l'âge malgré que Jacob ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais belle, même à la fin.

J'étais toujours la même mis à part les cheveux blancs, les rides et ma prise de poids après sa mort je n'avais pas changé. Grâce au ciel je n'étais pas toute fripé comme la mère Stanley. Je me suiciderai si je devenais aussi fripé qu'elle. J'étais prête à parier que ses fesses étaient aussi fripés que son visage.

On toque à la porte, je lance un entrez agacée sur que c'est encore une imbécile d'infirmière mais à la place c'est Withlock qui se poste devant ma porte. Il me sourit mais je sens qu'il va encore essayer de me pousser à me socialiser. Mais qu'est que j'en ai à foutre d'avoir une vie sociale ? J'ai 72 ans au pire je vivrai encore trente ans mais pas plus et Brandon et lui me suffise amplement.

- Isabella...

- Jasper le coupai-je.

- Isabella...

- T'as l'intention de répéter mon prénom combien de fois ? le coupai-je à nouveau.

- Je suis venu m'excuser d'avoir...Hum retenu Alice.

- Juste est-ce que tu as besoin de petit stimulant pour être au top ? demandai-je sournoisement.

Il tousse bruyamment, je ricane.

- Je refuse de parler de ce genre de chose avec toi.

- Oh n'est pas honte c'est tout à fait normal. Mon cher Jake n'en a jamais eu besoin tu sais il était très en forme pour son âge. Ses origines Amérindienne doivent y être pour quelque chose.

- Isabella ! gronda-t-il.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer, à nouveau. Jasper leur ouvrit. L'infirmière me toisa moi puis soupira.

- Mr Withlock je vous ai déjà dit que ce genre d'exercice n'est pas bon pour votre coeur.

J'éclate de rire.

- Vous croyez que moi et lui on allez... Oh mon dieu elle a crut que dis-je hilare.

Jasper me regarde choqué.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est pas ça Jasper, j'ai passé 50 ans avec une véritable "bombe" comme disent les jeunes et tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>- VOTRE FILLE VEUT VOUS PARLER MADAME BLACK crie Tanya l'infirmière.<p>

Je lève les yeux au ciel, vieux ne rimait pas forcément avec sourd. Elle me confondait encore avec cette saleté de Lauren. Jasper pouffe face à la scène. Tanya était tellement condescendante avec moi que j'avais parfois envie d'arracher ce sale sourire de son visage. Elle ne savait même pas les bases de la médecine et elle osait se prétendre infirmière. Tout le monde à la maison de retraite savait qu'elle couchait avec Mr Volturi le directeur, j'avais de la peine pour elle pas parce que devoir se prostituer est devenu sa seule chance de gagner de l'argent mais parce que Aro était très laid. Par laid je veux dire que le soleil s'éteignait quand il rentrait dans une pièce.

Je me serai crevé les deux yeux si je devais vivre avec lui. Heureusement pour moi et pour mes yeux Aro n'aimait pas trop exposé le monstre qui lui servait de visage. Je sais, ce que je dis est horrible c'est de la méchanceté gratuit mais que voulez-vous en 72 ans de vie j'en ai vu des visages et celui d'Aro ressemble plus à une toile de Picasso qu'à autre chose.

Tanya me fixe attendant ma réponse.

- Passez la moi et emmenez Don juan avec vous s'il vous plait.

Elle hoche la tête et pars suivis de Whitlock.

Nessie ne me parlait plus autant qu'avant alors pourquoi m'appelait-elle ? Je veux dire elle ne m'appelait que pour l'anniversaire de la mort de son père et pour le mien, alors que se passait-il ?

Elle m'apporte le téléphone et quitte la pièce.

- Allô ? Maman c'est toi ?

- Qui veux tu que ça soit ?

- Tu ne changeras donc pas maman, toujours aussi insupportable, hein ?

- Que veux-tu on ne change pas un chien en un chat.

- Cet expression n'existe pas dit-elle.

- Je sais. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à croire que cet appel est désintéressé ?

- Parce que en plus d'être une Black il se trouve que tu es une Swan et les Swan n'ont jamais sus être très attentionné et bienveillant. Alors crache le morceau ma fille.

- Ok, moi et Seth nous avons quelque problème d'argent et je voudrai savoir si tu pouvais nous prêter de l'argent.

- Combien ?

- 15 000 $ souffle-t-elle.

Je laisse échappé un juron elle voulait 15 mille putain de dollars. Elle avait perdu sa maison au jeu ou quoi ?

- Pour quelle obscure raison as-tu besoin de 15 000 $ ? J'ai fais pas mal de connerie en 72 ans mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de 15 000 $ pour les réparer.

Il y a un moment de silence puis je l'entends déglutir.

- Seth a eu quelque problème et il a emprunté de l'argent à des mecs louches.

- Si c'est Seth qui est dans la merde c'est la bonne vieille Sue qui paye pas moi !

Je ne payerai pas pour les conneries de ce gars gendre ou pas gendre. J'avais pas économisé toute ma vie pour tout refilé au premier débile qui se retrouve dans la mouise.

- Sue n'a pas tout cet argent et puis c'est à toi que je demande de l'aide.

- Et moi tu crois que j'ai 15 000 $ dans mon matelas ? Et puis j'ai jamais aimé Seth alors pourquoi je l'aiderai ?

- Parce qu'il est mon mari et le père de mes enfants.

Parce que ce gars lui avait fait des mômes j'étais censé payer pour ces conneries. Bah dans ce cas je devrai peut-être payer pour les conneries de James. Et dieu sait que de mes deux enfants James était celui qui faisait le plus de connerie. Sa dernière en date c'était entrer par effraction chez Sam Uley et lui voler ses économies.

Ce vieu fou d'Uley avait planqué plus de dix mille dollars dans son jardin. Ce connard n'avait même pas essayer de s'en cacher criant sur tout les toits qu'il avait de l'argent chez lui. Et malheureusement sur l'un des toits il y avait James Black. Si je ne l'avais pas mis au monde je le tuerai sans doute de mes propres mains pour être aussi con.

- Je veux bien te PRETER 10 000 $ si tu viens avec les enfants au moins une fois par semaine me voir.

- Mais maman, Bleu orizon se trouve à dix kilomètres !

- Tu le veux cet argent ou bien je l'offre au pauvre ?

Elle soupire et accepte. Je raccroche fier de moi.

Quand je pense qu'il a fallut dix milles dollars pour convaincre ma fille de venir me voir ! Je descends à l'étage pour prendre mon déjeuner à la table du fond Brandon et Whitlock m'attendent.

- Alors que voulait Nessie demande Alice.

- 15 000 $ grommelai-je.

Jasper écarquille les yeux sous le choc.

- Et tu vas l'aider ?

- Oui mais elle devra venir me voir une fois par semaine.

Alice secoue la tête.

- C'est malheureux que tu doives la faire chanter pour qu'elle vienne te voir.

- Ce qui est malheureux c'est que aucun de mes deux enfants n'a encore rien fait pour me rendre fier. Mon fils ainé en prison pour vol ma fille est marié à un bon à rien et à des problèmes d'argents. Mon pauvre Jacob doit faire une crise cardiaque de là-haut.

- Au moins ils t'aiment dit Alice.

- Non, je suis une Swan ça fait cinq génération qu'on est des véritables emmerdeurs. Mon père était sûrement le pire, tu sais ce qu'il a dit quand il a vu Jacob pour la première fois. Bonjour Martin Luther King je vous adore mais pas touche à ma fille ou je devrai vous arracher la sarbacane qui vous sert de pénis.

Ils pouffent tout les deux.

- Bref quoi de nouveau ici ? demandai-je à Alice.

Cette femme était une véritable mine à nouvelle. Elle sait tous ce qui se passe ici.

- Il va y avoir un nouveau ici il s'appelle Edward Cullen et d'après ce que Jessica en dit il serait très sexy pour son âge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Cette nouvelle m'avait laissé sur le cul, il y aurait un nouveau à la maison de retraite et pas n'importe quel nouveau. C'était Edward Cullen. LE Edward Cullen avec qui j'aurai dû me marier. Le seigneur était vraiment dure avec moi sur ce coup là. En plus je croyais qu'il était mort. Cette vieille branche de Cullen se sentait obligé de vivre assez longtemps pour me faire chier. Je le haïssais déjà à l'époque ou il était mon fiancé mais le savoir encore vivant me faisait le haïr encore plus.<p>

Cet enfoiré était la définition de l'homme parfait d'après mon père. Du moment qu'un homme était blanc et était de bonne famille mon père le considérait comme parfait. Pas étonnant qu'il ne supportait pas Jacob, mon époux était ni riche ni blanc. Je me fichais pas mal de l'avis de mon père à l'époque mais j'aurai tué pour avoir la bénédiction de Renée, ma mère.

Mais bon l'histoire semblait se répéter puisque mes deux bons à rien d'enfants n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête eux aussi. Nessie était sûrement celle qui me décevait le plus, épouser Seth a été la plus grosse connerie qu'elle aie fait. Ce gamin était un imbécile doublé d'un paresseux. Quand Jacob vivait encore, Seth ne se gênait pas pour lui demander de l'argent à tout vas.

Pauvre Sue elle a mis au monde une plaie. Heureusement qu'elle a Léah, cette fille faisait tout comme il fallait. Ce qui m'énervait c'est qu'il fallait qu'Edward revienne dans ma vie à noël, le jour même ou j'avais quitté la sienne. Le destin s'acharnait sur moi avec une telle force que c'était à se demander si je n'avais pas tué sa mère. Qu'est que j'ai fais pour mérité cela ? J'ai toujours été une des plus grandes fans de dieu, alors pourquoi me retrouvai-je aujourd'hui devant l'homme que j'avais blessé il y a de cela 50 ans.

J'étais peut-être passé pro en matière d'emmerdage mais s'excuser n'a jamais été mon fort. Car c'est ce que je devrai faire quand il se présentera à moi car j'ai détruis son coeur.

Je m'assois sur le banc dans le parc, j'observe la neige et souffle sur mes mains pour les protéger du froid.

Je préfère mille fois déménager à "Dernier foyer" la maison de retraite de Seattle qui entre nous manque cruellement d'imagination en matière de nom. Je sors une photo de la poche de ma veste. Dessus on peut voir Edward et moi, lui me tenant par la taille et le nez dans mes cheveux humant leur parfum et moi souriant heureuse. J'ai connu le bonheur avec Edward mais Jacob est entré dans ma vie et il a été le soleil de ma vie, m'illuminant par son amour.

Je souriais très rarement sur les photos ou nous étions moi et Jacob, car je pensais qu'être heureuse avec lui signifiait trahir mon premier amour, Edward. C'était stupide, car il avait rapidement refait sa vie et avait épousé Esmée mais malheureusement leur mariage ne dura pas.

Edward avait aimé à plusieurs reprise, et j'espérai que son amour pour moi s'était totalement éteint.

- Qu'est que tu fais là ?

Je me tourne m'attendant à voir Jasper mais c'est devant mon ex fiancé que je me retrouve.

- Nom d'un travestis ! Qu'est que tu fous ici Edward ?

Il rit.

- Toujours aussi polie. Moi qui pensait que ça s'arrangerait avec l'âge !

- Je t'interdis de sous-entendre que je suis vieille c'est clair petit enfoiré ?

Il éclate de rire et se laisse tomber sur le banc et me fait signe de me rasseoir.

- Alors raconte moi comment c'est passé ta vie après que tu te sois enfuie avec Black.

Je le regarde choquée, il me demandait ça si sereinement.

- Et bien, je me suis marié et j'ai eu deux "enfants". Bien qu'ils ressemblent plus à des déceptions sur pattes.

- Et Jacob il est là avec toi ?

Je regarde le ciel, et essaye de me représenter Jacob en ange.

- Il est là haut murmurai-je.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas il a beaucoup de chance, je vais devoir prêter 15 000 $ à ma fille et dieu sait à quel point cela va me du mal de voir autant d'argent partir au profit de mon connard de gendre, il aurait eu plus de facilité à faire ce geste.

- Et radine par dessus le marché tu les cumules les défauts ou bien ?

Il me fait son légendaire sourire au coin.

- Arrête de me faire du gringue même si je cède notre relation serait très platonique mon vieux. Je suis contre les galipettes après 60 ans.

Il rit et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux comme avant.

- Et bien tu sens toujours aussi bon Isabella et sache qu'avec moi rien n'est platonique dit-il en se levant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward m'avait fait du gringue, du gringue courtois mais du gringue quand même. Bon sang, la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait fait du gringue c'était à la naissance de Mathusalem.<p>

Ce salopard était super bien conservé pour son âge. Je tuerai pour savoir avec quelle crème il se tartine le visage. Peut-être un truc Nivea, ouais c'est ça j'en suis sûre. Il y avait pas du phoque dans ces cochonneries ? Peu importe, vu l'effet peau de bébé que ça donne à son visage.

- Bella qu'est qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai ruiné ma culotte soufflai-je.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

- Mais Bella le médecin à dit que tu étais trop jeune pour te faire pipi dessus.

- Seigneur, j'aurai mille fois préférée me faire pipi dessus.

- Mais alors...Isabella Marie Swan Black ! Bon sang tu es né dans une famille plus chrétienne tu meurs et tu te permets de visionner ce genre d'obcénité !

Je lève un sourcil devant sa tirade si hypocrite.

- Alice tu mates ces "obcénités" à longueur de journée pour pimenter ta vie sexuelle et je te signale que mon niveau d'exemplarité n'est pas si élévé je blasphème à longueur de journée. En plus je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses la moral en parlant comme ça.

Je soupire et vois au loin Edward et Jessica "discuter" ce qui revient à dire que Edward parlait et que Jessica bavait comme un chien devant son os. Alice suit mon regard et hoquète sous le choc.

- C'est lui qui a ruiné ta culotte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais et il est en train de ruiner celle de Jessica, je peux presque l'entendre d'ici murmurai-je un brin de folie dans la voix.

- Il n'a pas signer de contrat d'exclusivité à ce que je sache alors lâche-le.

Enfoiré de ruineur de culotte de grand-mère et remarieur super sexy pour un vieux. Wow c'est sûrement l'insulte la plus longue que j'aie jamais inventé.

( Plus tard dans la salon des visites)

- Salut maman.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser que je ne voulais pas voir le connard qui te sert de mari.

- Ravi de vous revoir Madame Black toujours aussi...Drôle.

- Et toi toujours aussi marié à ma fille.

- Maman !

La vieille Lauren pousse un petit cri.

- Parle moi fort Ness tu dérégles le sonotone de Lauren. Ou sont les enfants ?

- Chez Sue, je voulais d'abord te parler avant de les amener.

- On est en 2011 le téléphone existe maintenant tu sais, t'aurai pu m'appeler et ensuite m'amener les enfants.

- Pourquoi faire Madame Black ? Pour leur montrer que leur grand-mère est une vieille femme aigrie et qui prend un malin plaisir à emmerder le monde.

Je le fixe longuement sans cligner les yeux. Je n'étais pas comme ça avec mes petits enfants alors pourquoi insinuait-il que j'étais une sorte de monstre dont on devait les préserver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>- Hey mamie sa va ? fait Seth.<p>

Je grogne.

- Que dieu me préserve de t'avoir comme petit-fils.

Nessie se lève me toisant méchamment.

- Tu n'arrives pas à être gentille avec l'homme que j'aime et tu veux que je t'amène les enfants ? Tu exagères ! Et tu sais quoi j'ai pas besoin de ton argent je trouverai ailleurs.

- Parce que tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de débourser 10 000 $ pour ma fille alors qu'elle ne veut même pas que je passe du temps avec mes petits enfants ?

Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accéléré, je serre ma poitrine tentant d'atténué la douleur. J'en avais plus que marre qu'elle pense que j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle m'avait arraché à ma maison et m'avait enfermée dans cette saleté de maison de retraite. Ma fille en l'espace de deux mois m'avait tout enlevé y compris Jacob. Putain ! Mon cher Jake ne serait jamais mort si il n'avait pas eu à la chercher à l'autre bout de la vie en pleine nuit. Il était plus myope qu'une saloperie de taupe et le médecin lui avait interdit de prendre le volant la nuit mais il l'avait fait, pour sa fille.

Je détestais Nessie pour ça, je la haïssais même et je me haïssais moi-même pour avoir ce genre de sentiment envers ma fille. Saloperie d'émotion ! Quand le fantôme de Steve Jobs trouvera le moyen d'éteindre mon coeur je ferai la dance de la joie. Bon sang même mon derrière savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire ce genre d'acrobatie. Cullen se foutrait de ma gueule si il me voyait faire.

Edward apparait à mes côtés comme un putain de génie accourant vers son maître.

- Qu'est que tu fais là Ruineur de culotte de grand mère ?

- Comment l'as-tu appelé maman ?

- C'est pas tes oignons ! Tu as perdu le droit de me reprendre sur mes paroles au moment même ou tu m'as interdis de voir mes petits enfants !

- C'est vrai ? demande Edward à Nessie.

- Ne vous mêlé pas de ça George Cloneey ! Grogna-t-elle.

- C'est dans votre ADN d'être aussi chiante marmonne Seth et Edward en coeur.

- Tu sais quoi Ness je te les donne ces 10 000 $ sans aucune contre partie.

- Tu vas lui donner tous cette argent ? S'exclame Cullen.

- Oui, je sais ça fait un paquet de tune pour une personne aussi petite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>( Plus tard dans la soirée )<p>

- Bella pose tout de suite cette bouteille dit Edward.

- Oh lâche moi, tu veux ? C'est pas un peu de cet merveille qui me tuera, ou peut-être bien que si en faites.

- Franchement tu te réfugie dans l'alcool dès que tu as un problème ? Si j'avais fais ça après chacun de mes divorcés je serai alcoolique aujourd'hui.

- Oh fais pas semblant de dramatiser tu serais super sexy en alcoolo.

- Je sais mais là n'est pas la question.

Mon dieu ce gars c'est pas un ange gardien c'est un véritable pot de colle ! Si je voulais être collé j'appelerai James. Il pouvait tout bonnement pas me laisser m'amuser avec Mr Vodka ici présent, nan môsieur voulait absolument me faire chier.

- Ok mec je ne me mêle pas de tes histoires de culs alors ne te mêle pas des miennes. Et s'il te plait quitte la pièce pour que moi et Mr Vodka puissions commencer à jouer.

Il pouffe, attends est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de pouffer genre comme une fille ? Bon sang il pouffe comme une putain de princesse ! Jasper rentre dans la pièce et la première chose que je vois ce sont ces cheveux, ils sont tellement beau et soyeux.

Oui, j'arrive à savoir ça rien qu'en les regardant.

- Hey ex boucle d'or quoi de neuf ?

- Hey...Vieille femme bourré ? Sa va et toi ?

- Et bien il y a George Clooney qui essaye de se mettre entre moi et Mr Vodka pourrais-tu lui dire de me laisser tranquille steuplayyyyy ?

- Edward n'essaye pas d'éloigner Bella d'une bouteille dans ce genre de moment c'est comme essayer d'empêcher Garfield de manger des lasagnes, c'est juste impossible.

- Qu'est que j'entends ? Tu es en train de dissuader Edward d'aider Bella ? s'exclame Alice.

- Youhou qui a dit que j'organisais une fête dans ma chambre ? Dégagez ! dis-je.

- Si je pars Mr Vodka par aussi fait Alice.

- Nan ! protestai-je.

- Cette saloperie va te tuer s'exclame Edward.

- Le FBI me tuera si je dépasse les 120 ans mais est-ce que je me soucie de ça ? Nan. Et avant que vous ne prétendiez que j'ai tort posez vous une seule question: Comment Caius a-t-il fait pour disparaître du jour au lendemain ?

- Bon sang Bella il a été tranféré à "Dernier Foyer" ! S'exclame Alice.

- Je déteste "Dernier Foyer" ils sont tellement atrocement...commence Edward

- Cher finis-je

- J'allais dire prétentieux mais ça va aussi.

- Bella j'ai été psy à une époque, voudrai-tu me parler de ce qui te pousse à boire ? Demande Jasper.

- Oh laisse tomber le chapeau du psy et remet celui du mari soumis s'il te plait dis-je.

- De toute façon pas besoin d'être psy pour savoir que Bella bois comme un ivrogne parce que Nessie refuse de lui amener les enfants lance Alice.

- Bravo Freud maintenant est-ce que vous pourriez dégagez de ma chambre.

Je savais qu'elle ne me laisserai pas Alice était tout bonnement incapable de laisser les gens tranquilles, le créateur en la créant s'est dit qu'il devrait lui rajouter le gène de l'emmerdement. Franchement et après on osait dire que j'étais l'emmerdeuse du groupe alors qu'elle était trente million de fois pire que moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>( Le lendemain )<p>

J'essaye d'avaler ces saloperies de brocolis encore congelé sans me casser une dent. Il était maintenant clair que le cuisiner essayait de nous tuer. Je vois Cullen avancer vers ma table avec son éternel sourire en coin et son air suffisant. Je suis presque sûr que c'est cet air là qui a fait foirer tous ces mariages.

Edward était définitivement le genre d'homme qu'on reluquait mais pas celui qu'on épouse. Franchement qui veut de Kent dans sa maison ? Pas moi en tout cas.

- Hey Bella !

- Tu peux me saluer de façon normal ? On est pas des ados en chaleur.

Il sourit.

- Bonjour Très Chère Isabella.

- Tu m'as pris pour la vieille reine mère dis moi simplement bonjour sans chichis ni rien.

- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas épousé parce que tu es un insupportable.

Je ricane.

- Je t'ai quitté pour Mr Muscle tu n'as pas franchement eu le temps d'exprimer une quelconque opinion.

Son regard se remplit instantanément de tristesse, il ne sourit plus sa bouche est figé dans une sorte de moue/grimace. Bon sang fallait vraiment que je pense à me faire retirer cette putain de langue qui m'attirait autant de problème.

Une sorte de son étrange s'échappe de sa bouche. Une, une sorte de sanglot ? Oui ! C'était ça un sanglot, une saloperie de sanglot le genre qu'on entend sortir de la bouche d'un homme que deux fois dans sa vie. Le jour ou il découvre qu'il préfère se faire enculer et l'autre quand il apprend que son engin est perimé.

Et Edward ne semblait avoir aucun de ces deux problèmes.

- Edward ?

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, no worries girl.

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu les mots "no worries girl" il sortait de bouche d'une sympathique lesbienne qui essayait de me convaincre de faire des choses pas très catholiques.

- Putain Bella ! On trouve tu l'énergie et le courage pour me sortir ce genre de chose à longueur de journée ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: **No worries, girl = Pas de soucis, meuf

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p>- Et puis tu devrais pas avoir la gueule de bois ? Fait Edward.<p>

- Oh bon sang Cullen je suis né entouré de bouteille de vodka tu crois pas que j'aurai trouvé le moyen de contourner ces effets ?

- Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Tu es tellement difficile à suivre, tu es si forte et faible à la fois tu cherches à m'éviter à longueur de journée et tu sembles haïr tes propres enfants, qu'est que tu es à la fin ?

J'éclate de rire. Il me regarde totalement largué.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es si rapide,si fort, tes yeux changent de couleurs. Parfois tu parles comme-ci tu venais d'un autre époque, tu refuses de manger ou boire quoi que ce soit. Tu es un vampire.

- Mon dieu Bella viens-tu de me citer Twilight en prenant ma voix ? Parce que si c'est le cas je trouve vachement vexant le faites que tu me donnes le rôle de l'adolescente totalement dépressive dans New Moon. Je suis tellement vexé que je vais sortir en faisant une sortie très remarquée.

Il se lève lentement et je soupire devant sa lenteur.

- Grouille toi Bambi les caméras nous coûte une fortune.

Il se retient de rire et passe la porte en la claquant avec la force d'une vieille dame agressé dans la rue.

J'adorais charrier Edward dieu seul sait à quel point cela me manquera si il venait à partir à "Dernier Foyer" et je savais que ce connard pouvait s'offrir le luxe de cette maison de retraite. J'avais besoin de donner un peu d'amour maternel aujourd'hui donc je pourrai rendre visiter à James demain. Ouais bon plan.

Je descends en bas pour embêter la vieille Stanley.

- Salut Jess !

- Coucou Bell's tu viens me remonter le morale ?

- Pourquoi qu'est qui c'est passé ?

J'étais prêt à parier qu'une tuile lui était encore tombé sur la tête à cette sotte.

- J'ai demandé Edward en mariage.

- Quoi ? Attends tu es de me dire que tu as soudain eu envie de perdre le peu d'estime qui te restait en demandant Edward Cullen en mariage ?

- Il y a de ça marmonne-t-elle.

Alice arrive et s'assois directement à mes côtés.

- Et est-ce qu'il a dit oui ?

Je savais qu'il ne lui avait pas dit oui mais il était toujours bon de se rassurer.

- Non, il refuse catégoriquement.

- En même temps tu l'as demandé en mariage alors que tu l'avais vu quoi ? Une fois . Il t'a surement pris pour une taré ou bien une mexicaine sans papier. De toute façon ce gars s'est marié 5 fois, je crois qu'il a eu son lot de mariage pour toute une vie. Ou deuxième posibilité son banzai est en mauvais état.

- Bon sang j'aurai tellement aimé qu'il dise oui, je mérite un vrai homme et pas un bout d'homme dans ma table de nuit.

- Au moins tu as la parti la plus importante dit Alice.

- Peut-être que le destin n'est pas prêt à te donner un vrai homme pour le moment alors contente toi de ton nirvana à pile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Je cherchais désepérément mon sac à main depuis environ une foutue heure.<p>

Est-ce que mon destin est de toujours perdre mon sac quand j'en ai besoin ? Franchement je suis une vieille femme j'ai BESOIN d'un sac. Il y a environ tout le nécessaire là dedans, trousse de secours, médicament, mon téléphone avec le numéro des urgences pré enregistré , des photos de mes enfants, des sous-vêtements de rechange et mon porte-feuille.

Ok, je sais ça fait beaucoup mais j'ai vraiment besoin de tous ça, c'est super galère pour moi de survivre en ville sans mon sac à main. Une Isabella sans son sac c'est comme une Susan Boyle sans ses vingt kilos en trop c'est littéralement inconcevable. Et c'est pas ce genre de micro sac que ces gamines de 20 ans portent nan c'est le genre de la taille d'un télétubbies. Entre nous c'est super pratique pour les câlins.

Cet enfoiré d'Edward se foutrait à coup sûr de moi, mais tout le monde était dépendant de quelque chose moi c'était de ce bon vieux sac. Jake me l'avait offert quand j'ai eu ma ménopause, j'étais juste insupportable à l'époque et ce sac a réussi à faire ce que personne d'autre n'arrivait à faire: il me comprenait.

Je veux dire je ne lui parlais pas, évidemment que je ne lui parlais pas c'est un sac, mais il savait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je crois que si il avait été riche je l'aurai épousé. Bon sang lui manquait plus qu'une bite est ce sac serait le mec parfait.

Je mis enfin la main sur ce sac et descendit à l'étage ou le bus m'attendait moi et une douzaine de vieillard puant et acâriatre.

Dans la foule je vois Alice et Jasper se tenant la main et roucoulant comme deux putains d'adolescents en non loin d'eux se trouvait Edward un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Bon sang rien que son sourire faisait voleter des papillons dans mon slip. Il passe la main dans ces cheveux, dans le mouvement son t-shirt se soulève et je peux observer ses muscles encore bien dessiné pour son âge.

Mon dieu George Clooney était une tapette à côté d'Edward Cullen.

Sérieusement est-ce que Cullen avait oublié de vieillir ? Ok si il faisait encore un geste ma culotte sera fichue. Il croise mon regard et me fait signe de le rejoindre.

- Salut, sa va ?

- Avoue tu as posé un puce dans mon cerveau pendant mon sommeil.

- Oui je vais bien merci de t'en soucier.

- Je suis sérieuse je ne contrôle plus certaine partie de mon...Anatomie.

- uh, donc certaine partie de ton anatomie sont attiré par moi, intéressant. Et lequel précisement ?

- Tu sais très bien de quel partie je parle et cesse ce jeu avec moi je suis trop vieille pour ces conneries.

Il sourit.

- Je ne cesserai que quand tu t'offriras à moi murmure-t-il langoureusement à mon oreille.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Edward Cullen me rendaient littéralement folle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Assise dans le bus je cherche à tout prix à évité le regard d'Edward. Bon sang il m'avait fait la total et franchement je commençai à reconsidérer l'utilité des sous-vêtement. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point je détestais les courants d'air dans...cette zone.<p>

Jasper se colla à moi.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

- Edward essaye de me dévergondé répondis-je de la même façon.

- Franchement Black tu devrais dire oui c'est peut-être ta dernière chance, t'es plus de première fraîcheur tu sais murmure-t-il taquin.

- Withlock je t'interdis de remettre en cause ma beauté, ok ? Newton craque pour moi depuis des siècles.

- Newton craque pour tout ce qui a un utérus, il ne compte pas.

Je me demandais comment il réagirait si je lui disait que Jasper avait un utérus.

- Quoi qu'il en soit je suis marié grommelai-je.

- Jacob Black, qu'il repose en paix, est six pieds sous terre donc considère que vous êtes divorcé.

Je ricane.

- Je suis chrétienne Whitlock donc je crois au paradis et je crois aussi au faites que Jake y est donc quand je mourrai, et ça sera dans pas longtemps, je me retrouverai là-haut avec deux hommes. T'imagine un peu l'emmerde dans laquel je serai ? Et entre nous les trios amoureux me donne la migraine.

- Bella j'ai déjà pas mal de problème dans **cette **vie si pour les résoudre je dois tenir compte de l'au-delà je suis pas sortis de l'auberge.

Alice quitte sa place à côté d'Edward et revient vers nous.

- Alors quoi de neuf à "Isabella Swan emmerdes et associés " ?

- Et bien je suis à deux doigts de demander mon transfert à "Dernier Foyer" et tu sais à quel point ça me fera mal au coeur de payer pour cette merde répondis-je.

- Ok, Jazz tu peux me remplacer auprès d'Edward pendant que je parle avec Bella ?

- D'accord mon coeur.

Une fois Whitlock partit je me tourne vers Brandon.

- Vous avez toujours pas dépassé la phase lune de miel ?

- Non, il est toujours aussi merveilleux même après toutes ces années. Et toi quand est-ce que tu l'as dépassé ?

- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, donc pendant ma lune de miel. C'est plutôt bref chez nous.

- Wow, ce gars devait être ou stupide, déséspéré ou fou d'amour pour toi.

- Ou peut-être les trois à la fois souris-je.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward vient s'asseoir à mes côtés dans le bus un putain de sourire au lèvre.<p>

- Qu'est que tu veux princesse ? grognai-je.

- Peut-on éviter les surnoms humiliants ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi pas, c'est vachement fatiguant tu sais ? Toute ce travail de créativité pour t'emmerder c'est franchement beaucoup pour un trou du cul comme toi.

- Je vais faire l'impasse sur ce que tu viens de dire.

- Bonne idée fais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir en me tapotant le menton.

- Hum, tu veux dire la proposition tellement indécente que tu aurais probablement fait rougir une none ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- Fesons un deal, ok ?

J'arrivais pas y croire, j'étais en train de conclure un pacte avec monsieur je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul. Mon père, " le pas tant que ça regretté Charlie Swan" se retournerait dans sa tombe si il entendait ce que je m'apprétais à dire.

- D'accord sourit-il impatient.

- Et bien tu sais à quel point je suis contre toute sorte d'acrobatie tordue à notre âge, en faites je suis contre les acrobaties tout court et par extension je suis contre les galipettes aussi. Franchement entre nous Eddy je me vois mal t'astiquer le manche par contre je serai pas contre pour du sexe téléphonique. En faites tant qu'on a pas de contact en dessous des vêtements ça roule pour moi.

- Bella est-ce que tu me proposes l'abstinence ? demande-t-il incertain.

- Nan, puisque je t'autorise à te rappeler nos galipettes passés pendant une de tes séances de branlettes quotidienne.

Il se passe les mains dans les cheveux et pousse un soupir. Attends mon idée lui plait pas ?

- Sérieusement ? Je te propose un truc de fou là ! C'est super dure de te satisfaire Miss Nympho ! m'exclamai-je.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: **Pour ce chapitre je me suis dit que je pourrai aborder le sujet sur toute les lèvres cette année ( ou du moins sur les miennes :P) ; La Fin Du Monde ou en anglais The End Of The World. On est bien d'accord sur le faite que en anglais c'est plus flippant. Fin du monde prédit par les mayas, les mêmes gars qui ont d'une certaine façon découvert le chocolat et rien que pour ça je crois qu'on devrait les prendre au sérieux.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Putin de merde ! On était pas pas sur une base militaire super secrète on était dans la petite prison de Forks est-ce que ces deux gogols étaient obligés de me fouiller pendant une heure ? Je venais pas faire évader mon frère condamné à la peine capital, je venais voir mon voyou de fils. Franchement le truc que j'avais d'un peu compromettant dans mon sac c'était des souvêtements de rechange assez grand pour être utilisé comme toile pour une mongolfière.<p>

Enfin arrivé dans la salle de visite je me laisse tomber sur une chaise en face de James.

- Salut M'man sourit-il.

- Salut Jimmy comment sa va ? souriai-je.

J'avais vraiment du mal à l'avouer mais j'adorais mon fils, j'essayais de ne pas être trop cynique ou désobligeante avec lui.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à sortir.

Et...merde.

Ok, me tatouer le plan de la prison n'était vraiment pas dans mes plans. Sérieusement est-ce que mon fils me demandait de faire quelque chose d'illégal ?

- Pourquoi ? T'avais l'air de bien te plaire ici.

- Maman, dans moins d'un an c'est la fin du monde je veux pas terminer ma vie ici.

- Chéri tu as encore un mois a purgé je t'assure que tu ne finiras pas ici et puis franchement tu crois vraiment à toute cette merde ? Je veux dire la fin du monde c'est censé arrivé par surprise c'est franchement trop simple de savoir à l'avance. Puis entre nous j'ai dû mal à croire au prédiction d'un peuple adepte du sacrifice humain.

- C'est 50/50 et j'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'attendre d'être sûr.

Je soupire.

- De toute façon même si j'en avais envie mon gros cul de vieille de ne bougera pas assez vite pour te sortir d'ici. Et puis on est à Forks je suis persuadé que t'aura pas a creusé un trou avec une cuillière comme ces connards de Dalton tu pourrais sortir par la grande porte que personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Ces yeux s'illuminent d'espoir.

- Sérieux ? demande-t-il.

- Je te signale que mon père et mon frère ont tout les deux travaillé ici et je te jure que la plupart du temps il ne faisait qu'ingurgiter une tonne de donut et dormir du sommeil du juste.

J'étais maintenant sûr de deux choses.

1. Les Mayas m'avaient à coup sûr mis sur leur liste " connasses qui se fout de nos croyance barbare"

2. J'allais probablement avoir des problèmes prochainements parce que j'étais sûr que donner des tuyaux à son fils pour son évasion était puni par la loi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: **La vieille emmerdeuse

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Tonnerre de merde !<p>

Mon antique dos était bloqué. Ce connard d'Edward arrivait toujours à me foutre dans la merde. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à me convaincre de faire un truc aussi stupide.

Mr Connard Clooney passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me lance un sourire compatissant.

- Dégage Cullen ! T'en a assez fait comme ça je crois grognai-je.

- Je veux m'excuser Bella de t'avoir...Cassée ?

- Tu as conscience que c'est presque considérée comme une tentative de meurtre ce que tu m'as fait ?

Il entre dans ma chambre et s'assied dans mon fauteuil préférée. Attends, il n'avait pas fait ce que je crois qu'il a fait ? Bon sang, il n'avait pas posé ses petites fesses appétissantes sur MON fauteuil. Ce petit con n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il allait provoqué.

- Eddy je suis à deux doigts de t'arracher les testicules et de te les faire bouffer, hurlai-je, alors pour ta propre survie je te conseille de dégager de ma vue.

Edward ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je lui lance mon regard paralysant de l'enfer pour le faire fuir.

- Eviter son regard castrateur, rester sur ses positions, ne pas la laisser cracher sur ma dignité, éviter son regard castrateur , rester sur ses postions, ne pas la laisser-

- Bordel Eddy qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler souffle-t-il.

Je roule des yeux, il perdait le peu de virilité qu'il avait en se comportant comme une telle chochotte.

- Eddy dos bloqué ou pas je viendrais te botter le cul si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu marmonnais.

Il respire profondément avant de répondre.

- C'est les conseils de mon psy.

Avait-il une quelconque dignité ? Où était-il juste neuneu ? Honnêtement je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire.

- Est-ce que ce psy serait Jasper par hasard ?

- Oui.

J'éclate de rire.

- Tu reçois des conseils pour ne plus être maltraiter par moi, une femme, par un gars sans la moindre once d'amour propre qui se soumet entièrement à son épouse. Mon vieux on peut dire que tu as été arnaquer.

- Bon sang Bella tu ne pourrais pas juste arrêter de me malmener ? Je veux dire c'est pas comme ci je t'embêtais à longueur de temps.

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler mon dos ?

Il soupire.

- C'était un accident comment étais-je censé prévoir ça ? Râla-t-il.

- Tu m'as poussé à faire cette connerie donc c'est de ta faute.

- Avoue au moins que tu as aimé ? fit-il un sourire au coin vissé sur la bouche.

- Autant qu'un arrachage de dent.

Jamais au grand jamais je n'allais avouer avoir apprécier. Plutôt mourir. Deux fois.

- Bon sang Bella on a baisé c'est pas la fin du monde !

Et ouais ce connard avait réussi à me convaincre. Mon dos en compote était la preuve que c'était une erreur.


End file.
